Celui qui disait toujours 'ça'
by Cear Grishka
Summary: (OS UA) Ça, c'est le frigo. Ce qu'il y a de magique avec ce frigo c'est qu'il suffit d'y mettre votre nourriture personnelle pour qu'elle disparaisse. Magiquement chiant.
Ça, c'est ma chambre.

Environs un centimètre carré. J'exagère mais c'est tout de même la plus petite, je n'ai même pas eu le droit de repeindre les murs, deux ans que je suis là mais Levi crois au fait que mieux on est installé plus vite on part, et que Levi en plus de ne pas aimer les gens, il n'aime pas toutes les formalités qu'entraînent un changement de colocataire.

Donc je vis entre quatre murs horriblement oranges à frises vertes sur le centre, au luste en papier blanc jauni par le temps et au sol de balatum. Un petit bureau dans le coin gauche, un petit lit double dans le droit, des vêtements faisant office de moquette et une armoire quasiment vide car les vêtements servent de moquette.

Ma chambre, c'est la seule comme ça. Parce que c'est la chambre maudite, y'a toujours une chambre maudite dans les colocs. Moi c'est la quatre, parce que je suis le quatrième coloc, le dernier mais surtout le plus normal des quatre personnes vivants dans cet appartement.

En gros ma chambre est nulle, et celle des autres défoncent : parquet gris, marron et même carrelage, mur en brique, déco' années quatre-vingt et même posters géant de l'anatomie humaine avec Fred, le squelette en plastique. J'ai pas de bol, tout ça parce qu'avant que je n'arrive, cette chambre c'était celle de nanas à problème qui, une fois s'être envoyées en l'air avec Levi, partaient sans rien demander, tous les mois y'avait une nouvelle colocataire et j'ai été prit uniquement parce que Levi était en partit un mois quelque part AutrePart et que les deux autres fous qui vivent ici en avaient marre de trouver un moyen de faire fuir la coloc après que Levi se la soit faite. Quand il est revenu il a gueulé. J'ai flippé un peu mais c'est passé, je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Je crois que c'est parce que j'aime bien faire chier Eren.

Ah, tient... Quand on parle du loup...

Lui, c'est Eren, le coloc numéro trois. Trois parce qu'il est arrivé en avant dernier. Avant moi quoi.

Le jour où ils m'ont reçut pour que je visite et qu'on voit les modalité de la colocation, y'avait une fille, brune yeux vert, canon. Je m'imaginais déjà me lever le matin et la voir déjeuner en nuisette à la table de salle à manger tous les matin où elle me flasherait un sourire et que je pourrait visiter du regard son décolleté quand on aurait notre tour de ménage en commun. Puis j'ai compris que c'était juste la coloc du mois qui allait partir.

Du coup, le matin j'ai d'autre sorte de vision.

Eren, en caleçon, jambes écartées sur le tabouret, à moitié endormi le nez plongé dans un bol de céréales.

Et même si la vue n'est pas désagréable non plus, j'ai juste à penser que c'est Eren pour me rappeler que je déteste ma vie.

-Yo.

-Yo.

Ça c'est le bonjour. C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour, parce que le matin on a pas assez d'énergie pour sortir plus d'une syllabe. Tant mieux parce que quand Eren parle, c'est surtout pour raconter des conneries.

-Putain les gars, enfilez un truc le matin.

Ça c'est Levi, il dit pas bonjour parce qu'il y a jamais de bon jour avec lui. Il est constamment de mauvaise humeur. Sauf quand il est de bonne humeur. Ce qui est rare. Et qui n'arrive que quand il est en présence d'Eren.

-Dixit celui celui qui se ballade à poil dès qu'Hanji n'est pas là.

Eren. En fait, c'est vrai, Levi ne prend la peine de porter des vêtements que si Hanji est là. Hanji c'est la deuxième colocataire, elle est arrivée après Levi. Du coup Levi c'est le numéro un. Genre le big boss, Big Brother aussi, mais quand on lui dit nous menace de rallonger nos tours de ménage. Il gère tout ici, les factures, la bouffe, le ménage. Une vraie mère. Nymphomane aussi.

-Dixit celui qui se ballade à poil même quand Hanji est là.

C'est vrai aussi. Eren est pas du genre pudique et se fiche qu'Hanji puisse le voir.

-Dixit celui qui-

-C'est bon les gars, stop.

Je coupe parce que sinon ça dure des heures. En fait Eren et Levi ont une relation assez étrange. Je ne sais pas ce que je trouve le plus pathétique. Le fait qu'ils soient meilleurs amis et peuvent à peine se supporter ou le fait qu'ils soient meilleurs amis et qu'ils aient dix ans d'écart.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Ça c'est Hanji. Hanji n'est pas une femme, elle n'a absolument rien de féminin, même sa façon de parler, mais c'est le Capitaine. En fait on sait pas trop ce que c'est. C'est juste Capitaine Hanji comme le dit si bien Eren. Eren dit qu'elle a un bateau, Levi dit qu'elle n'a pas de bateau, Hanji dit que peu importe le fait qu'elle ai un bateau ou non, le plus important c'est qu'on croit qu'elle en ait un.

-Aaaaaaaa-

-Yo !

-Ta gueule la folle.

-Tchoum !

C'est comme ça tous les matins et lorsque Hanji nous sert ses pancakes maison j'en vient souvent à regretter les gaufres radioactives de ma mère.

Mais c'est comme ça et je les aimes bien.

* * *

Ça c'est le frigo. Ce qu'il y a de magique avec ce frigo c'est qu'il suffit d'y mettre votre nourriture personnelle pour qu'elle disparaisse. Magiquement chiant.

-Jean, c'est à toi de faire les courses.

Levi me passe la liste avant de sortir de l'appart' pour se barrer au travail. La poisse. J'aime pas faire les courses. Y'a le pot à course sur l'étagère à machins qui servent à rien, je prends juste assez, la somme indiquée sur la liste de course, Levi s'occupe toujours de tout, mais c'est nous qui devons faire le déplacement jusqu'au magasin, parce qu'aller au magasin c'est se mêler aux gens et se mêler aux gens, Levi n'aime pas ça.

Je l'aime bien Levi mais faut pas pousser, moi non plus j'aime pas faire les courses.

* * *

Ça, c'est Eren et Hanji.

Aujourd'hui je suis rentré tard, y'avait une fête chez un pote de la fac. J'ai rapidement regretté. Levi était pas là et Eren et Hanji en ont profité pour improviser une partie de celui qui boit le mieux.

Le jeu est simple. Celui qui boit le plus et qui reste le plus longtemps debout a gagné. Le truc c'est que souvent ça se transforme en bataille. Je retrouve le canapé imbibé d'un alcool non identifié, de la vaisselle à qui je souhaite de reposer en paix, des rideaux noircis par le feu, le parquet couvert d'œufs.

Je soupire en me disant que si je ne couche pas vite les deux choses qui gisent au milieu de ce qui fut un salon et ne range pas tout avant le retour de Levi je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je suis le plus raisonnable des deux choses et Levi a décidé qu'en son absence, c'était à moi de gérer et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de mort. En fait, il a dit "Fais en sorte que les choses crèvent pas sinon il n'y aura pas deux cercueils à prévoir mais trois." je crois qu'il parlait de moi. Je ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Je range.

Levi rentre vers trois heures. En voyant l'appartement plus propre encore qu'à son départ il fronce les sourcils de suspicion. Quand il voit Eren et Hanji gisant dans leurs chambres il secoue la tête et se laisse tomber à coter de moi dans le canapé.

Puis il se décale de quelques centimètres en grognant en sentant le liquide alcoolisé, se trouvant sur les coussins et qui n'a toujours pas séché, venir humidifier son pantalon. Il me regarde un peu en soupirant. Je crois qu'il me tapote l'épaule en signe de compassion avant de partir vers la salle de bain se doucher.

Je vais me coucher.

* * *

-Skweek

Ça c'est un rat.

J'ai envie de mourir.

Hanji a ramené un rat. Elle l'a trouver blessé sur la route. Un rat bordel !

Levi a hurlé. Ces machins là c'est plein de microbes ! Encore, elle l'aurait prit dans une animalerie, mais non !

Elle gagne de toute façon. Elle gagne toujours face à Levi. Ils se connaissent depuis trop longtemps. Le lycée je crois. Parfois je me sens comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Levi, Hanji et Eren sont amis depuis longtemps. Et moi je suis arrivé il y a deux ans, démaudissant la chambre maudite et restreignant les conquêtes de Levi.

Mais le rat d'Hanji est vraiment moche. J'aime bien les rats. J'en avais chez mes parents, mais là, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le garder.

Même si Hanji me fait les yeux du chat botté.

Foutu chat qui donne de mauvaises idées aux enfants.

* * *

Ça c'est Eren déprime depuis un moment. Je crois que c'est parce que Levi a une copine. Une vraie copine qui vient manger à l'appart' et qui dort ici sans même une partie de jambe en l'air à la clef. Je crois qu'il se sent délaissé par son meilleur ami, quand il ne travail pas il est avec sa copine et quand il n'est pas avec elle il est au travail et quand il est à l'appart' c'est avec elle. Il se sent un peu seul je crois.

Le rat d'Hanji lui remonte un peu le moral. On a un peu plus confiance depuis qu'elle l'a emmené au vétérinaire. Il est comme mes rats à moi en fait. C'est rassurant.

Il aime bien les rats en fait Eren. On l'appel Rat -le rat, pas Eren

* * *

Ça c'est une boite de chocolat vide.

Mikasa est venue hier. C'est la sœur d'Eren, la femme parfaite. Belle, drôle, intelligente. Elle a tout pour plaire. Et elle a une petite amie troisième dan et très possessive. Je l'ai appris un jour lorsque le genoux de celle que je croyais être juste son amie à fait la rencontre de mon entre jambe.

Mais Mikasa est cool quand même. Elle a ramené du chocolat à Eren. Eren n'aime pas trop le chocolat alors il en mange un devant elle pour lui faire plaisir et me refile le reste quand elle est partie. C'est sympa.

En fait Eren est insupportable. Sauf quand il déprime.

La copine de Levi est encore venue dîner. Quoique c'est un bien grand mot. Je crois que Levi avait prévu un truc romantique mais que avoir les deux choses se goinfrant de pizza sur le canapé et moi qui aie décider de faire des travaux dans ma chambre, leur dîner a été plutôt raté. Ce qui était en fait notre objectif, Levi n'en doute pas un seul instant mais il nous aime trop pour nous faire des reproches sérieux, même s'il le dit pas. Sa copine nous aime bien qu'il a dit aussi. Elle devrait pas. Je ne l'aime pas, elle nous prend trop de haut. Eren ne l'aime pas, elle lui vole son meilleur ami. Hanji ne l'aime pas, elle a dit que Rat était immonde.

Y'a que Levi qui l'aime bien, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il l'aime tout court. Ça fait que deux mois.

Hanji a ramené un collègue hier soir. Ils ont fait beaucoup de bruit et m'ont réveillé.

Je me suis demandé si Hanji pouvait avoir une vie sexuelle. Quand je la regarde il ne me vient pas l'esprit qu'elle puisse avoir un petit ami. Après je me demande si elle l'a déjà emmener sur son bateau, si elle a un bateau. Puis je me suis demandé si son petit ami n'en avait pas seulement après son bateau si elle lui avait déjà montrer.

J'ai préféré lire le dos de la boite de céréale après que le collègue d'Hanji ai remarquer que je le regardait et m'a demandé ce qu'il avait sur le visage.

Puis Hanji s'est levée et a embrassée son collègue. Je me suis dit que le plus important c'était qu'elle soit heureuse. Parce qu'elle semblait heureuse.

Je me rends compte que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai ramené personne ou que je ne suis aller chez personne.

Je me promet d'y remédier ce soir.

Ça c'est moi trébuchant dans les escaliers.

Je rentre tard (ou tôt), après m'être sauvé comme un voleur de chez le gars avec qui j'ai passé une partie de la nuit. Je constate que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce genre d'activité nocturne et la même façon de dire au revoir à une conquête.

C'est quand j'ouvre la porte de l'appartement que je tombe sur un visage inconnu qui s'apprêtait apparemment à sortir. Un garçon blond. Je ne pose pas de question, il me salue, je fais de même et pars me coucher dans ma chambre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'ai beaucoup bu de toute façon et la fatigue fait que je ne me souviendrais sûrement pas de cette rencontre.

* * *

Ça c'est mes céréales qui ont soufferts trop longtemps dans le lait.

Aujourd'hui au petit déjeuner Levi me fusille du regard, je me demande ce que j'ai fait.

Ensuite je vois Eren sortir de sa chambre en sifflotant joyeusement. Je comprends alors que la mauvaise humeur de Levi n'a rien à voir avec moi mais avec Eren.

Quand Hanji se lève elle lance.

-Qui que ce soit, la prochaine fois, faites moins de bruit, Rat a eu peur.

Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir vu quelqu'un quitter l'appartement hier et me dit que si Hanji prévient c'est qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Que si Levi est de mauvaise humeur, c'est que ce n'est pas lui, de toute façon il a une copine. Je regarde alors Eren qui est rouge.

Levi me regarde comme attendant une confirmation.

-J'étais pas là hier soir.

C'est vrai, il se tourne vers Eren qui lâche piteusement :

-Désolé.

Hanji dit que c'est rien mais Levi ne décolère pas.

Aujourd'hui, le gars que j'ai vu sortir de l'appartement la dernière fois est venu manger à midi, Hanji était pas là et c'était à moi de faire à manger.

Alors ça, c'est un steak carbonisé.

Il s'appelle Armin, c'est un petit génie et apparemment un super coup au lit. C'est pas Eren qui l'a dit ça, c'est ce que j'ai déduit de son sourire et du fait qu'il n'a pas passé la nuit à l'appartement.

Levi s'est amusé à frotter sa fourchette contre son assiette comme un gamin, je ne me suis pas plaint, Armin a beau être un génie, Eren n'a pas prêté la moindre attention à Levi de tout le repas, c'était sa vengeance.

A un moment Levi lâche comme une bombe que Petra l'a largué.

Eren retient tant bien que mal son sourire de trois kilomètre alors que Armin lui met un coup de coude dans les cotes. Je comprends alors que Armin, même si il se fait sauter par Eren, c'est juste un ami. Il me fait même un clin d'œil quand il comprend que je sais qu'Eren est amoureux de Levi et que je sais qu'il le sait.

-Arrête de sourire comme un idiot, ma copine vient de me plaquer.

-Elle te méritait pas.

* * *

-Grh...

Ça, c'est moi perdant à Mortal Combat.

Après le repas Levi est parti, j'ai toujours pas compris dans quoi il travail, je sais juste qu'il a des horaires impossibles et que je suis content de ne pas avoir cours le dimanche.

Je passe mon après midi à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Eren pendant qu'Armin lui parle du nouvel appartement de Mikasa et Annie.

-Elles ont besoin d'aide pour le déménagement.

-T'inquiète je serais là.

Quand Eren me lance le regard du gars qui va me demander la lune je comprends qu'il va me demander de les aider. Je suis d'humeur généreuse et un peu d'altruisme n'a jamais tué personne.

-Ouais, j'serais là...

* * *

Ça, c'est l'appartement des filles. Et ça, cette glace qui percute mes omoplates, c'est le regard assassin d'Annie : J'ai effleuré sans faire exprès la poitrine de Mikasa alors qu'elle me passait un carton.

Armin est resté avec moi pour ma sécurité, Annie l'aime bien, elle le considère un peu comme un petit frère, alors si je l'ai dans ma poche, elle ne retentera pas d'abolir ma descendance.

Armin est plutôt gentil, il a passé sa journée à me raconter comme il a sauvé un oiseau la semaine dernière, comment il s'occupe de son grand-père, comment il gère ses études en médecine, son job étudiant et les cours particuliers qu'il donne à un ami qui vient de passer trois mois à l'hôpital.

Moi je lui ai raconté comment je faisais cuire mes œufs, comment ma mère faisait cuire mes œufs, comment mon père ouvrait les bocaux d'olives. Je lui ai dit que j'aimais les olives aussi, il a dit que lui aussi, ça parait bête mais on avait pas grand chose d'autre à se dire et la conversation se prêtait à ce genre de confidences.

On a mangé un sandwich dans l'appartement plein de cartons pas déballés, à même le sol tous ensemble avec deux autres gars, des amis d'Annie, Bertold et Reiner, qui lui ont rapporté ses affaires.

Eren a râlé parce qu'il y avait du jambon dans son sandwich et que le jambon, il aime pas ça, je me suis fait tout petit parce que ses sandwichs, c'est moi qui les ai fait et que j'avais intentionnellement mit du jambon dedans. Armin lui a donné le sien, au fromage, alors j'ai donner le mien à Armin parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un de gentil pâtisse de ma mauvaise blague.

Armin m'a fait un sourire.

-Merci.

Ça, c'est Armin qui me remercie avec un grand et beau sourire.

-...

Et ça, c'est mon cœur qui loupe un battement.

* * *

-Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter de parler de toi cinq minutes ? Avec toi c'est toujours "je je je" ! Tu te rends comptes que c'est insupportable !

-Parce que tu penses que t'es mieux ? Tu passe ton temps à rabaisser les autres ! Tu ne peux pas regarder quelqu'un sans penser assez fort pour qu'il t'entende "Je suis mieux que toi" !

Ça, c'est Eren et Levi qui s'engueulent.

Ça fait trois jours que ça dure, depuis le déménagement de Mikasa et Annie. Ça a commencer quand Eren s'est mis à dire qu'il avait eu une meilleure note que moi, Levi, déjà à cran ces derniers temps a répliqué quelque chose comme quoi ce n'était pas une raison de se vanter. Même si c'est un peu vexant, Levi a prit ma défense, et même s'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, tant mieux, parce que ça manquait cruellement d'action dans cet appartement.

-Ils continuent de se reprocher mutuellement leur égoïsme ?

-Ouais, passes des chips, là Eren lui refait le couplet sur les SDF et la paix dans le monde.

Là, avec Hanji, et comme on nous a coupé le câble puisqu'on a toujours pas payé les factures, on se divertie comme on peu en regardant à quel point Eren et Levi peuvent être idiots quand ils veulent.

-Mais si je pouvais, je leur donnerais mon coca aux pauvres africains !

Oui, on s'amuse comme on peu, se moquer du ridicule d'Eren ayant toujours été drôle, pouvoir se moquer de celui de Levi sans qu'il s'en rende compte est d'autant plus drôle.

-Est-ce que Eren a les oreilles rouges ?

Ça c'est Armin, on s'appelle souvent pour se raconter des trucs. Je lui raconte les batailles des deux gus et lui me raconte comment Eren lui raconte ce que je lui ai déjà raconter.

Et aussi on s'envoie des SMS, pour se dire "Salut" ou "Slt", parfois même "Yo" et prendre des nouvelles alors qu'on s'est appeler y'a pas un quart d'heures, et à moins qu'en un quart d'heure on ai soudainement chopper un cancer, on va toujours bien.

-Ouais. Merde, j'crois qu'il va chialer.

-Merde.

-Ouais.

-Tu sais quoi je te rappelle pour te raconter, j'vais essayer de les arrêter, Levi commence à parler de sa mère.

* * *

-Je le déteste.

Ça, c'est Eren dans toute sa splendeur, la morve au nez, les larmes aux yeux et s'acharnant à sortir d'un de mes oreiller toute la mousse qu'il contient.

Hanji a réussi à assommer Levi et j'en ai profiter pour enfermer Eren dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi tu le déteste ?

Jouer les psychanalyste n'a jamais été ma passion, mais je peux bien faire ça pour Eren, c'est ce qu'on fait entre amis.

-Parce que c'est un idiot !

-En quoi ?

Ça, c'est le regard qui signifie clairement "quoi ? tu oses poser la question ?" que me lance Eren et qui en fait tomber mes manuels de biologie anciennement en équilibre précaire sur mon bureau.

-En tout ! D'abord il sort avec une fille vraiment horrible ! Un idiote et elle ne méritait même pas qu'il pose son regard sur elle ! Ensuite il fait une crise de jalousie parce que je passe plus de temps avec Armin qu'avec lui ! Mais il s'est pas gêné lui, pour me railler de sa mémoire dès que sa Petra a posé ses seins sur la table ! Après il me reproche d'être quelqu'un de bien ! Tu te rends compte ? On peut même plus aider les personnes âgées à traverser sans qu'on nous accuse de préférer aider les autres plutôt que ceux qu'on aime ! Merde ! C'est. Un. Idiot. Point.

-T'es amoureux.

-Et il le remarque même pas ! Je fais tout pour, pourtant ! J'ai appris par cœur sa liste de mots préférés pour les utiliser dans nos conversations ! Je lave son linge exactement comme lui, alors que le mien je me contente de le rouler en boule et de le fourrer dans la machine ! Je lui fais son petit déjeuner, j'essaye de contrôler mes nerfs dès qu'il me lance une insulte, je... Je fais tout et absolument tout pour qu'il remarque que je tiens vraiment à lui, et plus qu'à n'importe qui mais il le remarque même pas...

-Fais l'inverse. Arrête de tout faire correctement, fais lui un dej' dégueulasse, lave mal son linge, et même ne le plie pas, il va remarquer que quelque chose a changé et va se demander quoi, ça va le rendre fou et là normalement il comprendra.

Là, Eren grommelle un 'normalement normalement...' compréhensible parce que se baser uniquement sur mes théories c'est un peu faire de moi un prophète, il n'est même pas sûr que ce que je raconte fonctionnera mais au moins, c'est une idée.

-Et évitez de vous battre.

-Il a parlé de ma mère.

-Parles de la sienne.

-J'veux pas le blesser.

-C'est ça le problème, tu veux pas le blesser alors il en profitera pour te blesser toi.

-Sa mère à lui n'est pas folle et n'a pas tenter de le tuer.

-Sa mère à lui écarte les cuisses pour de l'argent et lui offre des cigarettes pour ses anniversaires, elle veut qu'il choppe un cancer peut-être ? Vous voulez faire un concours de celui qui a la vie la plus nulle ?

-Je te déteste.

Et rien que parce qu'il le dit avec cette tête là et qu'il est triste, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est sa façon de me remercier.

* * *

-Dixit celui qui confond sa droite et sa gauche.

-Dixit celui qui ne fait pas la différence entre l'orient et l'occident !

Ça, c'est Eren et Levi.

-Dixit celui qui est pas fichu de faire la différence entre une mandarine et une clémentine !

-Dixit cel-

-STOP ! Vous en avez pas assez de vous disputer comme des gamins ?

Mais ça fait du bien qu'Eren et Levi se disputent normalement. Tout est comme avant. Sauf que Levi râle plus. Et qu'on a plus de mal à dormir avec Hanji, parce qu'Eren ne m'a pas écouter, il a entamé une nouvelle discussion avec Levi et ça s'est conclue par un roulage de pelle qui a entraîné une sorte de guerre froide dans l'appartement. L'appartement séparé en deux, c'était à qui aurait le meilleur nouveau téléphone, l'ordinateur portable le plus performant et le contrôle de la Sainte télécommande.

Puis ils se sont encore engueulé, Eren a encore pleuré, je l'ai insulté et Levi a prit sa défense. S'en suivit une scène de réconciliation dans le salon à laquelle Hanji et moi avons préférés ne pas participer, nous exilant dans la chambre de la folle en la compagnie de Rat et de Fred. J'ai apprit que les paquets de gâteaux mystérieusement disparus n'étaient pas mystérieusement disparus comme on le pensait mais savamment volé par Hanji. Elle préparait une réserve pour une situation de crise telle que celle ci.

Ainsi j'appris qu'Eren a la voix qui porte et qu'Hanji ronfle fort, très fort, mais pas assez pour dissimuler la voix d'Eren.

Le lendemain, avec Hanji, nous brûlâmes le tapis.

* * *

-Bon, tu te décides !

Ça c'est Levi, il a été décidé et sans mon accord qu'Armin et moi devrions dîner ensemble. Apparemment on se lance des regards tendre et tout l'attirail de la parfaite midinette amoureuse depuis trois semaines. J'y crois pas, mais Hanji dit que même Rat l'a remarqué. Si c'est Rat qui le dit...

Là, je suis censé l'appeler pour l'inviter au restaurant. Rien de plus cliché, et même si j'ai senti dans le regard de Levi qu'il voulait se moquer de cette idée il n'osera pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Eren a obtenu de lui un restaurant en amoureux par semaines, et si accord non respecter crise de larmes promise. Depuis qu'il a découvert que Levi a horreur de réconforter les gens qui pleurent et pire, de le voir pleurer lui, il en joue.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

-Bonjour pour commencer.

-Parlez un peu, tu lui demandes comment il va et là BAM ! Tu le coince en l'invitant à dîner, même s'il veut refuser, ce dont je doute fort, il osera pas, il est trop gentil.

-Évite de raconter n'importe quoi aussi.

-D'accord. Est-ce que... vous pouvez me laisser seul ?

-Oui oui ! Venez les gars on va dans ma chambre ! Tu nous appelle quand t'as fini !

-C'est ça...

* * *

Ça, c'est Armin qui a décroché, et même si après avoir bégayé et avoir parlé de la reproduction des coccinelles il a accepté, je me dis que je déteste mes amis.

* * *

Ça c'est le restaurant. Si c'est pas chic, c'est pas cher non plus et Armin sait bien que j'ai pas les moyens de lui offrir plus. Il s'en fiche, il sourit, et j'ai la prétention de croire que ce sourire je suis le seul à en profiter, et que même si je l'avais emmené dans un cinq étoiles, la seule chose qu'il aurait regardé c'est moi.

Parce que pour moi, c'est le cas.

Je crois qu'il a rougit quand je lui ai tiré la chaise et que j'ai prit ça pour une indignation, alors j'ai remit la chaise et j'ai trébuché.

Puis je suis tombé, j'ai passé ma soirée à raconter connerie sur connerie, aussi rouge que la nappe que je torturais de ma fourchette, et lui ça l'a fait rire que je me sente si ridicule.

Ensuite il m'a raccompagné jusque devant mon immeuble, il m'a embrassé et est parti en promettant de m'appeler.

C'est me sentant plus minable que ridicule à présent que je me suis prit la porte en verre de l'immeuble, que j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers, la sensation de ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes et que mes amis qui m'attendaient tous dans le salon, que je leur raconte ma soirée, sont tous morts de rire à la tête que je fais, je décide de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour garder un peu de dignité.

Et ça, c'est moi, là devant le miroir, le sourire le plus niais de l'histoire du sourire placardé sur mon visage, et ma main cherchant toujours un point d'encrage à la réalité en assassinant mes cheveux, et ça me suffit pour que je me dise que ma vie est géniale.

FIN-EUUUUH


End file.
